


Moonlight in his eyes

by shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, chustin - Freeform, dalton big bang 2018, i gave myself cavities with this one, never ending romance with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: Written for the prompt "Bowling"





	Moonlight in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am incapable of writing anything less than 1500 words.

“Come on Charlie. You’re going _bowling_? Really?” Wes asked with an incredulous tone from his position in Charlie’s doorway. He was slouched with one shoulder against the frame, facing inwards so Charlie could see his full, unamused expression.

Charlie turned away from the full-length mirror with a small shrug, and frowned at the questioning expressions from the boys loitering in his doorway. Wes was joined by David and the Twins – giving Charlie a sudden urge to defend his choices. The mischievous foursome had been watching him primp and prep for his date for an unnecessarily long duration, continually making offhand comments and suggestions of ‘how to be a gentleman’.

“Yeah. Why not? We’ve never been before. It’ll be fun.”

“I’m not entirely sure _fun_ is the word I would use to describe the date you have planned, Chaz.” Wes countered.

David chimed in, mirroring Wes’ position on the other side of the doorframe. “We are talking about the same Justin, right? The Justin who caused hundreds of dollars’ worth in damage to the Hanover common room after the England World Cup final?”

“Unless you know of a different Justin who can string that many curse words together in a single sentence?” Ethan asked from his position between the two other boys. Evan was draped over his shoulders, arms holding his brother close and head pressed against an identical one. Charlie struggled to tell where Ethan stopped and Evan started.

“I still consider that an impressive display.” Evan supplied.

“Oh, absolutely. Should have given him honorary Windsor status after that.” Ethan said, cocking his head toward his brother slightly.

“He did more damage in those ten minutes than we have in entire _days_.”

“Who knew there were so many ways to destroy a chair?!”

“He’s just…passionate, alright?” Charlie interrupted before the two could start retelling those dramatic events. “It will be fine. Besides, it’s just the two of us, no need to get competitive. We’ll have fun. Now go away, I have to finish getting ready and you lot are distracting me.”

David looked mildly relieved after that. “Oh, good. Because _that_ outfit is not date worthy.”

Charlie paused in the middle of turning back to the mirror. “This _is_ what I’m wearing.”

A relatively awkward pause followed while the four boys by the door examined Charlie, who fidgeted uncomfortably under so many pairs of intense eyes.

Wes broke the silence with a less than discrete cough to clear the air, “Well, uh, I guess Justin already knows what’s underneath anyway. I wouldn’t worry.”

“And if all else fails, just charm him with your sparkling personality.” David grinned brightly at him.

“Justin is already my boyfriend, remember? But that is still terrible advice. You lot would be terrible wingmen.” Charlie said earnestly, “Now go. Find some other way to amuse yourselves tonight. But stay out of trouble!” the last part was added after Charlie reconsidered his previous statement.

Charlie tried not to feel overly disturbed by the four matching smirks directed at him as the boys finally departed his doorway. He really should be accustomed to them by now, but somehow knowing the smirks were because they were thinking of _him_ was a little unsettling. With some shared whispers and quiet snickering they skipped off down the hallway, but not before making sure to direct some final comments over their shoulders.

“Make sure you’re back by curfew!”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want you _locked out_ now, would we?”

“Use protection!”

“But be a gentleman!”

The door slammed shut behind them, promptly drowning out their increasingly inappropriate comments, and Charlie sighed – he wasn’t sure if it was from relief or annoyance. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned back to the mirror, sorely wishing it was time to pick Justin up already so he could get out of his mad house for a while. However, David’s words echoed through his mind as he scrutinised his appearance in the mirror.

His outfit had been carefully selected to suit the evening and Justin’s preferences, and Charlie had thought he looked rather dapper. But now he doubted his own reflection. Admittedly the black polo _was_ from last season’s Ralph Lauren collection (a gift from Reed), and the cowboy boots _maybe_ were a little too much. But Charlie felt comfortable. He _did_ want to keep impressing Justin though…

Not thirty seconds later, Charlie was stripped to his underwear and raiding through his closet for something more _‘date worthy’_.

When he left Windsor to pick up his date later that night, Charlie felt much more confident in his appearance. He traded in the Ralph Lauren for an in-season, Versace burgundy button down that hugged his torso perfectly and was tight in all the places he knew Justin loved to touch. He even managed to arrange the shirt into a ‘French-tuck’ in his black jeans, meaning they would show off his ass if he moved the right way. He still kept the cowboy boots, though.

“Now _that’s_ more like it! Even if you insist on wearing those awful boots.” David hollered as Charlie shrugged on his coat, headed for the door. Without a word, Charlie flipped him off and closed the door firmly behind him.

Justin greeted him with a warm smile when they met on the steps of Hanover, letting out a slow whistle as his eyes raked over Charlie’s body when he got close enough for Justin to appreciate. “You look amazing.” Justin complimented him as they hugged.

Charlie ducked his head a little, still not used to the soft, appreciative looks Justin could direct at him. It sent his stomach into somersaults and he never trusted himself enough not to say anything stupid in those moments. Justin reached out a hand to turn his chin upwards, “And I love the cowboy boots.”

Charlie grinned wide enough to make his eyes sparkle, and leaned in to give Justin a quick peck on the cheek. “I hoped you would. Now come on, I have a whole lot planned for us tonight and we better get going to be back by curfew.”

“Ah yes, because heaven forbid you have to spend the night in _someone else’s_ bed. Again.” Justin said with a mischievous wink. He linked their arms together as they walked toward the rows of expensive cars, and Charlie pretended not to notice the way Justin’s fingers wrapped themselves around his bicep. Justin even got brave enough to give Charlie’s arm a tentative squeeze.

They paused when they reached Charlie’s car, reluctant to let go of each other even for the short duration of climbing inside. Eventually, Charlie laughed and moved to open the door for Justin. The Hanover prefect smiled up at his Windsor boyfriend once seated, a softness to his face that Charlie knew was kept reserved just for him.

“I’m really looking forward to tonight, Chaz. I miss having you all to myself.” He said with just the slightest pout.

“Me too. To both of those things.” Charlie corrected his vague statement with an awkward smile.

Justin chuckled and pulled the seatbelt across his chest, “Get in, dummy. We have a date to get to.”

* * *

A car drew up outside of Windsor much earlier than anyone inside had expected, prompting the boys to peek out of the common room windows curiously. They didn’t have to look too hard however, as the bickering voices which followed the slamming car doors were easily identifiable. They ducked down out of view as Charlie and Justin made their way up the path, arms flailing animatedly but giving no insight as to what they may be discussing.

“I just don’t understand why you had to get so angry?” Charlie asked, still struggling to comprehend the situation even if this was his third time asking.

“The guy was yelling at me! Did you really expect me not to yell back?” Justin replied defensively.

“You were the one who called him a jerkface! All the guy did was tell us we couldn’t have another round.” Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah well I needed a rematch. The only reason you won was because I slipped on that final shot.” They both fell silent as they approached the doors to Windsor, Justin pouting at the ground and shuffling his feet as he walked.

Thanks to Justin’s competitive antics, they had been kicked out of the bowling rink and weren’t in the mood to go anywhere afterwards, therefore had their night cut considerably shorter than planned. There were still a few hours to go before curfew however, and Charlie was determined to make the most of their time together regardless of the unexpected direction the night had taken.

Charlie paused at the door and glanced over at Justin – who looked grumpy, disappointed and adorable all at the same time. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his grey overcoat and he hunched in on himself a little, trying to hide the sad little pouty-frown he was sporting. Justin’s eyes flickered up to Charlie’s for a moment before darting away again, obviously not expecting to make eye contact with the Windsor. Charlie raised his eyebrows a little expectantly, and waited patiently for Justin to gather himself.

Eventually, the Hanover prefect sighed and dug his hands out from within his pockets, opting instead to cross them across his chest almost protectively. Even as he spoke, he avoided eye contact with Charlie as much as possible, and fidgeted awkwardly as he mumbled his words slightly.

“I’m sorry for ruining date night. I know you were really looking forward to it. It’s just me being stupid and competitive…”

“What?” Charlie asked a little flummoxed. He ducked his head to try catch Justin’s eye, unfortunately to no avail. “You didn’t ruin it, Justin. Cut it a little short admittedly, but you didn’t ruin anything.”

Charlie’s words caused Justin to finally look up and make eye contact, the frown deepening on his forehead. “I got us kicked out, Charlie. I made that kid _cry_. How has that not ruined our night and put you off all possibilities of future dates?”

A small smirk graced Charlie’s features as he replied, “Well then I guess it’s a good thing I already live in a house full of people I can’t take out in public, isn’t it? I’m practically an expert at this point.”

Charlie’s smirk softened into a warm smile when Justin continued to worry his lip between his teeth nervously, the guilty feelings evident in his bright blue eyes as they twinkled in the moonlight. Charlie wanted to take away that frown and replace it with a smile; kiss those lips instead of having them nervously nibbled on; pull those arms away from that beloved body and pull Justin close.

“Oh come on, you nugget. You haven’t ruined anything. I promise.” Charlie said sincerely, taking minute steps closer to Justin. He gently pried Justin’s arms loose from around his torso and slid his own hands down them until they could be entwined with Justin’s more calloused fingers. A more hopeful smile pulled at the corners of Charlie’s mouth as Justin physically relaxed, his expression softening the closer Charlie came.

“You’ll just have to remind me not to plan any more competitive or physical-based dates in the future.”

Justin looked up at Charlie a little sheepishly, the beginnings of an impish expression twitching across his features, which only continued to grow as he spoke. “Not… _all_ physical activities, I hope?”

Charlie grinned widely, relief flooding through him at Justin’s playful nature. He closed what little distance remained between them and captured his boyfriend’s lips in a soft kiss, lingering just a breath away when they barely parted. Justin’s hand came up to caress Charlie’s cheek carefully, watching the way Charlie’s lips remained parted and glistening and utterly too kissable for his own good.

“As if I could resist you…” Charlie whispered gently against Justin’s lips, sending shivers down his spine regardless of his thick coat.

Justin moved his hand to the back of Charlie’s neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, making sure to give his lips the attention they deserved. He held Charlie in place, their bodies pressed close together on the front porch of Windsor house, moonlight casting intimate-looking shadows behind them and kissed him and kissed him until they were both dizzy and breathless.

They stood there just staring at each other for what could probably be considered an embarrassingly long time, but neither boy wanted to be the first to break their intimate moment. A breeze tussled Charlie’s hair slightly, causing it to fall in front of his still sparkling eyes. Justin reached up to gently brush it aside before gesturing to the door.

“Should we at least take this inside? Where we can snuggle?” Justin asked hopefully.

“I like the sound of that.” Charlie said softly, regretfully untangling himself from Justin as he searched for his keys. “Maybe we can guilt trip my boys into making hot chocolates for us.”

Justin frowned as Charlie unlocked the door. “Guilt trip them? For what?”

Charlie paused momentarily, turning to face Justin before opening the door in a swift movement, “For eavesdropping on us.”

The door swung wide into Windsor and revealed the (arguably) most troublesome boys in the house. Wes, David, Evan and Ethan stared up at the two prefects in mild horror for a second from their crouched positions by the crack in the door, obviously not expecting to be caught in the act. All four quickly recovered quickly however, and slapped on identical innocent smiles.

“Cream and marshmallows?”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I will write the actual bowling scene, I was just having such a hard time with it I tossed in a time jump oops. Hope it works!


End file.
